Byist!
by TheProductivePurplePrincess
Summary: I'm absolutely certain you have heard of me. You have heard who I am by the different names that I have been given, and let me tell you this, they are not names that are generally associated with each other.
1. Chapter 1

Cordillia, that's my name, and I'm absolutely certain you have heard of me. You have heard who I am by the different names that I have been given, and let me tell you this, they are not names that are generally associated with each other. I'm more widely known as the Evil step mother of Cinderella, and then I also play the much smaller part of fairy godmother.

The well known story of Cinderella has been widely acknowledged from Cinderella's point of view and in all those stories1 I am portrayed as an evil life ruined. I agree with most that I treated her badly, but I believe I had a good cause, let me explain.

It all started a long time ago…

Once upon a time in a faraway land, farther than were the story you have heard takes place, there was a land of the fairies, and that is where I grew up. I am Cordillia De'Trepee, a fairy with the powers of a godmother and also an unusual power of time and travel. With this power that I have, I am able to see the fixed points in time. One like that of Cinderella, and like those of Beauty, I was there too.

So one day as I was sitting in my bedroom looking out into my garden of peace, I noticed that I got a letter of appointment. I hurried to the window pulling out my wand, and I zipped up this letter, which happened to be the letter that appointed me over Cinderella, the girl that was just being born now.

"Yippee," I had shouted as I zipped myself up to look like a granny and then popping away in a cloud of sparkles.

I suddenly appeared before her mother, Lady Ann, and introduced myself, "I am Cordillia, Fairy Godmother of your daughter." The lady blinked in surprise and then her face broke out into a shiny happiness, and her lips curled up into a smile. I knew I would like this lady the moment I saw her.

At the same time of these happenings, my own life was also bursting with joy, I was just falling in love with the most handsome man around, and he soon fell in love with me. Soon after we were married and I was pregnant and giving birth to my two daughters wonderful, and beautiful. My husband, Sir Johnny, and I, Cordilla, had a lovely marriage and beautiful daughters. I loved watching my daughters as they learned to walk and then as they learned to talk. They grew into beautiful young children and their powers started developing, my older daughter, Anastasia, had the power of speaking to animals, and my younger daughter, Giselle, and had also developed the power of fairy Godmother.

My life was overjoyed as I spent time with my daughters and with my Husband, I taught them how to use their powers and he watched as we played and sang. Though one day, that happiness were when my husband got sick and died a tragic death.

After my husband's death I became depressed and started to neglect my daughters and my house. It pained me to look at anything that held a memory of John, but still I refused to move on. I lived like this for months, until I gave in and moved back to Fairy Land and give myself the strength and time that I needed to heal.

I would pop over to visit and keep an eye on Cinderella, and watch as she went about her everyday life, how she was so close to her father and how her mother grew weaker until she perished from sickness.

I watched as Cinderella grew older, and as she became stronger in her person. Experience, had formed who she was, and what she hid behind her mask. I watched as she suffered and grieved over her wonderful mother. I watched as her kind father played with her and kept her safe, was a person that she admired. I watched as every time he looked at her he saw how much she missed and needed a mother. All that time I sat and watched her, I never walked up to her never talked to her, and as she grew older her young memories slipped away, and she slowly forgot I existed.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose, its pink and orange hues filling up the evening sky. I gazed down onto the world from a top the highest mountain in fairyland, Mount Ruhar. The wind whipped around my ankles, and my long dress stuck to my legs, while the clouds swirled around the sky leaving memories to resurface to the front of my brain.

_I saw happy children running in an open field, my daughters laughing gaily as they danced around the room and hung lightly on the shoulders of their father. My mind suddenly filled with memories of my sweet John, how I missed him so. His huge smile that reached past his deep caring eyes, a window into his heart__2_

"Oh John please help me get on with my life." I whispered as a tear hit the corner of my eye, but was quickly whipped away by the thrashing winds.

My mind wandered off again to my ten year old daughters sleeping warmly in my bed. Anastasia with her love for natural beauty, her big brown eyes gentle like a horse, but her personality a mixture between a bird an a lion. Gisele3 with her sweet voice and bouncing red ringlets completely befitting of her mothering nature, they were the only thing that kept me sane. They were my life that kept me attached to what was important. They kept me caring and they let me remember how to look after others, they were the ones that encouraged me see again and to look back out onto the other worlds.

Breathing slowly I let my memories and thoughts fade as I came back into reality. It was now six years since those memories had been made, and I need to get on with my life. I had promised my husband I would take care of our girls and not give up. I need to go back and find love again. As these ideas entered my mind I looked towards the sun.


End file.
